


Sweet Lies

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [9]
Category: Original Work, drabble - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Lies, Short, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: Being sixteen and stupid. I put my trust in the wrong man and I find out years later that he was living a double life. Thank God he is an ex, but it still hurts to have your trust get violated by someone  you thought cared about you.





	

I was sixteen and stupid.   
When I met you I should have known you were nothing but sweet lies.  
You told me that you were a dancer.  
A sweet lie.  
You told me that had no kids.  
A sweet lie.  
You told me you loved me.  
Another sweet lie.  
If only I saw you for what you really are.  
A fucking snake.  
Running game on me.  
Using me.  
I let you get in my head.  
I let you touch me in ways that I shouldn't.  
Those moments of joy are now moments of regret.  
You are run and hide because you know if the truth came out, you would be screwed.  
Sad thing is that we can't even be friends, because you violated my trust in you.  
I don't care if we never see each other again.  
I hate you.  
So go on to the next girl and whisper those sweet lies.  
Coward.


End file.
